Intertwining Lives - Levihan (LeviHanji)
by indecisiveauthor
Summary: The story of love through the years of Levi and Hanji (yes I spell it that way). Told through flashbacks, dreams, and current events.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan, nor do I own the characters, all copyrights go to the owners blah blah blah only the ideas I am writing here are mine, nothing else**

Hanji was slumped in a chair, passed out, again. She was wearing a long dark green flowing dress, very suitable for this christmas party, sleeveless and strapless, but she had white silk gloves with black threads going up half past her elbows. The dress had a feathery look and feel to it, resembling the emblem of the scouting legion in a bizarre way. I smiled just a tad bit at her sleeping face, then masked it, hoping that nobody at this damned party saw it. It was Hanji's idea to come, and more importantly, drag me here too. That peaceful face of hers was really cute, reminiscent of our innocence, our childhood. Naturally, looking at her, I couldn't help but recall those times…

(**A/N**: Still Levi's POV, many years ago, there will be many flashbacks in this, in which I set hanji up as transgender, male-to-female)

—- (**A/N**:these thingys denote change between past and present)

"Hanji! Wake up! This is no time to be sleeping in your backyard!" I carelessly disturbed him, ruining his sleeping face.

Hanji rubbed his eyes, under his glasses, and blinked at me. "Why not? I am tired and wanna sleeeeeep. Why are you even in my backyard?"

"Because! I wanted to play with you and your mom said you were back here!" I grinned at him, we had been playmates ever since we met a while back.

"By play do you mean pretending to get into fights and making a lot of ruckus?"

"Of course! It is fun! Besides, you are a good match!"

"You have the advantage though, you are taller than me, and older by a year, you always win!" He sounded rather irritated at this.

Suddenly, he sneezed. Oh god, I thought, he might be coming down with that disease that has been going around everywhere, however he just looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"I am fine, don't worry Levi, just the common cold," then his voice turned serious. "How are your parents doing?"

"They are managing, though it has been decided that my entire family is being moved to a town in wall Maria, keep the plague out of the higher up walls as much as possible they say, and there is a man there who claims to be able to heal this sickness. We are leaving in a few days… That is why I came to play."

He was silent for a moment, but then grinned. "Okay, I will play then, but I expect you to come back once your parents are okay."

"Of course! This is just a temporary relocation, I will hopefully be back within the month, maybe in time for your 11th birthday." I hoped that was true with all of my heart, but the truth was that I just didn't know, that is what my parents were saying but they could just be trying to keep me happy.

He bought it though. "You had better! Now come on, lets go get the swords from my room."

So I followed her into his house, to his room, and we retrieved the wooden swords from his toy chest. We then went back outside and started to play-fight.

He stuck out to my left for a swing cut, I blocked and tried to jab but missed, he took the chance to attack my legs, I jumped and aimed for his arm. We kept fighting like this, to and fro, for quite some time. A good hour had passed before we quit, and we both had bruises and scrapes, but we were grinning like crazy. Nothing like two boys having a swordfight.

When we were done swordfighting we sat under a big oak tree and talked some more.

"You know, when we are older, I am going to be taller than you!"

"HA! What makes you think that Hanji? Who says I won't get really really tall?"

"I dunno, I just feel like I have a lot more growing than you do left Levi."

"You're only 10, of course you got a lot more growing left, but I am 11 and have much more to grow too."

"We will see about that!" He giggled and looked at me challengingly. But before we could do anything more Hanji's mother called her in for dinner and told me to go home.

That was the last I saw of the boy I knew as Hanji, however I still know him, but that him is now a her.

—-

…Damn memories, always when you don't want them to surface. Well, I thought, at least it was a happy one. I sighed and went to Hanji, picking her up and walking outside, hitching a ride with a cart returning to the Scouting Legion HQ, instead of taking the horses, so that she could continue to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

What fun, a party! I just loved parties! This one was in celebration of Christmas, and my dress was perfectly suited for it. I had even managed to drag Levi here, and get him to wear a suit. The host had ample supplies of wine, and I loved wine, so naturally I got drunk as fuck (hey it is a holiday after all, no need to be conservative, though technically Christmas day is tomorrow). This, coupled with my enthusiasm to dance by itself, is probably why I was currently spinning like a toupie jouet (otherwise known as a spinning top).

Levi was sulking in a chair while I was having fun though, and that just wouldn't do. I spun my way over to him and giggled, offering a hand up.

"Come dance!"

"No."

"Why not? Afraid of all the germs?" I grinned and giggled again. "Clean freak."

" I would rather not dance, that is all."

"Now that just won't do! You came to this party after all, so you are dancing!" Before he could protest more and grabbed his hand and hauled him over to the dancefloor.

"You know I don't dance shitty glasses, so stop trying to make me." However with a begging face from me he caved and took position, one hand interlocking with mine, other on my waist.

We began to flow back and forth to the beat, circling around the dancefloor. Even though he claimed to not dance he was really quite skilled, and I was drunk so naturally I was too. The flowing motions were fun to make, everything spinning around us, and he was devilishly handsome (of course even drunk I would never say that aloud). His shortness was a bit of a problem but easily ignored, since height was a temperamental subject for my dance partner.

After the song we had been dancing to ended he left to go sit, and mope some more presumably. I however, continued to spin and weave my way around the dance floor, sometimes alone, other times picking up partners. Mike was a nice partner to dance with, he had skills but was too tall, Commander Pixies was okay height wise and also a good dancer. Generally it seemed to me that anyone skilled with 3d maneuver gear would be a good dancer, though it could be the alcohol in my system as well.

Eventually I wound up in a chair, don't really know how I got there, but I was worn out and sleepy, the giddiness starting to wear off and the sleepiness kicking in. I was going to have a bloody huge headache tomorrow morning, but right now all I wanted to do was pass out and hope that I did not receive the usual dream of the deaths of my comrades, in fact I would prefer a dreamless sleep. That wish I did not get however, though I did manage to avoid sad dreaming, and instead got a fond memory.

—-

"Hey four eyes! Whatcha gonna do without those glasses of yours? Huh, Huh?" Some kid, I don't recall the name of this boy, was dangling my glasses high up using one hand, just above my reach as an 7 year old. Just another usual day of torment, I was one of the few boys who had to wear glasses at 7 after all.

"Give them back! I can't see right without my glasses!" I tried to punch the boy holding them but with my impaired vision I misjudged the distance and came up short.

"Then fight me boy, or are you too much of a girl to knock me down?" With that he punched me in the gut and I crumpled on the sidewalk. I tried to look around to see if anyone would help me, but I was surrounded only by my tormentors friends, who had all at one time held the glasses above my head.

Laughing, taunting, kicking, that is what the rest of the gang of boys started to do to me, and I could do nothing but cower. I didn't know how to fight, my parents had wanted a daughter but instead they got me, a son, so they tried to raise me to be the extreme ideal of a girl, of a lady.

The kicking stopped, but I dared not look to see why, dared not open my eyes, it could be bait to lure me into more abuse. That is until I heard a new voice.

"You know, it is rude not to look up at the person who just took down a group of bullies for you." said the voice, a childs high pitched voice, like my own, but stern and commanding too, with a hint of amusement.

I blinked open my eyes to look at my savior, but my vision was blurry. I did see however, a hand offering help up, so I gladly took it, only to find myself shorter than this person.

He returned my glasses to me by shoving them on my face. With my vision now restored I looked at him properly. He was indeed taller than me, with dark black hair, sharp blue eyes, looked to be about 8, and a half grin on his face. I also glanced over to the right a bit, and saw a pile of bodies, presumably not dead because I could hear moans and groans of pain coming from that direction. Had this boy managed to take down all of them?

He spoke to break the silence between us, "My name is Levi."

"Uh, thanks, for the help, mine is Hanji."

"Well Hanji, you need to learn how to fight, instead of cowering in a ball when being attacked by those meat sacks." He grinned at me slightly and sized me up.

"I was taught not to get into fights, it is improper."

"What are you? A dainty lady? Contrary to popular belief being able to throw a punch does not make you improper, it makes you able to defend yourself when attacked by idiots like those." He gave a short snort of laughter.

"But there is no way I could learn, my parents would never teach me." I sighed and looked down.

"That is why I can teach you. I dislike bullies, therefore it would do good for me to show you how to fight them off, the only reason I fought them off this time is because of that hate, I happened to be nearby and saw them kicking you."

My eyes widened. Be taught? How to fight? It sounded like a lot of fun, and so I broke out into a grin. "Do you really mean it when you say that you can teach me?"

He scoffed. "Of course, otherwise there would be no point in saying that. Did you not see what I did to the meat sacks or were you too busy cowering in fear shitty-eyes?"

I stared at him, he had sworn, and he had insulted my vision, but it had sounded more playful than taunting. No one had done that before, and it was kinda funny, so I grinned. "I was kinda blind at the time that happened, I really need my glasses."

He chuckled. "That explains part of your sloppy punch, you have to aim better, if you lose your glasses factor in the fact that things are not where they seem to be."

—-

I awoke with a start in my bed back at HQ, with the worst hangover in history. It seemed that Levi had left me a cup of water and some painkillers, which I gladly took, and then flopped my head back down into my pillow, groaning. The sun filtering through my window was far too bright for my eyes. Reflecting on my dream while my head was buried in my pillow was okay though, at least it had been a more happy memory, rather than a sad or despair filled one.


End file.
